It is known that various properties of a baked product can be improved by adding a lipolytic enzyme. The prior art provides a large number of lipolytic enzymes obtained from natural sources or by protein engineering. Evaluation in full-scale baking tests generally require a major effort for isolating and producing each enzyme in sufficient quantity, so screening methods are useful to select candidates for full-scale testing. WO 0032758 discloses a method of screening lipolytic enzymes for use in baking based on their activity towards ester bonds in short-chain and long-chain triglycerides, digalactosyl diglyceride and a phospholipid, particularly phosphatidyl choline (lecithin).
The lipids present in wheat flour are known to consist mainly of triglycerides, phospholipids and galactolipids. It is known that the phospholipids in wheat flour consist mainly of lyso phosphatidyl choline and phosphatidyl choline, but also include N-acyl phosphatidyl ethanolamine (APE) and N-acyl lysophosphatidyl ethanolamine (ALPE).